Gundam Boys at the CN Tower
by Mrs. de Winter
Summary: Kind of stupid but hopefully funny about the G-boys at the CN tower in Toronto. My first fic so please review.


Okay, this is my first fic, please review and let me know   
what you think of it. Sorry if the format is really messed up. I live   
pretty near the CN tower so I've been there a couple of times you   
don't need to really need to know much about it to get the fic though.   
Its just a huge tower in Toronto and its got   
simulators and elevators and stuff in it. Its pretty cool if you ever get a chance to go   
there. Oh and in one of the simulators, Comet Impact, it looks like a   
colony blowing up.  
Well on with the fic...  
  
Gundam Boys at the CN Tower  
  
Chapter 1  
"Kisama!" Wufei exclaimed.  
Duo turned and looked at his traveling companion with bewilderment. "Waz   
wrong?"  
Wufei gritted his teeth, he'd just spent the last hour listening to Maxwell's inane   
ramblings and dirty jokes and songs.  
I will not whine like a weak onna, I will not whine like a weak onna, I will not   
whine like a weak onna.. Wufei repeated over and over to himself like a   
mantra.   
"Did I ever tell you the one about the costume party?" Duo asked. He didn't wait for Wufei's response.  
"So this guy decides to throw a costume party and everyone has to   
dress like an emotion..." (1)  
Wufei stared straight ahead and tightened his hands on the steering   
wheel.  
* * * *  
Heero Yuy clung tightly to the underside of the mini-van as it raced   
along route 31. He   
was on a mission. He knew he could have ridden along with Duo and Wufei, however,   
the underside of a Dodge was infinitely preferable to 3 hours in a car   
with Duo Maxwell.   
Suddenly the mini-van stopped. Heero dropped onto the black top and rolled out from   
under the van. He stood up and looked around. Traffic Jam. Heero calmly walked to the   
side of the road and walked along the side of the Robert Moses Parkway.  
* * * *  
Quatre smiled happily and changed the channel on the television.  
"Is everything all right Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.  
Quatre nodded, grateful for the moganacs who had arranged the   
coach bus for him.  
"I'm sorry Master Quatre, but there's some sort of delay out there."  
"That's okay," Quatre replied, taking a sip of his tea and glancing   
out the window   
at all the other stopped cars. He then turned his attention back to the television.  
"Oh," Sesame Street," he exclaimed delighted.  
* * * *  
Trowa looked down at the traffic. All of it was at a standstill.   
He'd made the   
right choice he decided. Casually he strode along the power lines,   
his hands in his jean pockets.  
* * * *  
"Kuso, Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!!" Wufei moaned. He looked out at all the   
stopped cars in front of him. This wasn't happening!! He couldn't take   
much more of Maxwell.  
"I'm the only gay Eskimo, I'm the only one I know, I'm the only gay Eskimo, in my tribe!" Duo sang happily.  
* * * *  
Heero walked briskly over the Queenston-Lewiston Bridge. He was momentarily   
distracted by how much fun it would be to do a header off the bridge,   
but he dismissed the idea quickly. He had a mission.  
* * * *  
"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination..." Quatre sang grinning. "Now I get   
it," Quatre exclaimed. "Its Barney who's the heart of outer space."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
After an hour on the Queenston-Lewiston Bridge, Duo and Wufei   
finally made it to customs.  
"Both U.S. Citizens?" asked the female customs official.  
"Not that it's any of your business onna, but no, we are not U.S. citizens. The   
U.S. is weak."  
"Oh, okay." Said the confused official. "Do you have your passports?"  
"Passports?" Duo repeated blankly. "My ansestors were from the   
USA, does that help?"  
"I'm fighting back the urge to arrest you both." The woman told them.  
"The weak shouldn't be fighting," Wufei told her.  
* * * *  
"Do you have any tobacco, alcohol, or firearms to declare?" asked the   
customs official,   
not sure what to make of the young Japanese boy who had just walked across the bridge   
and up to customs.  
Heero grunted a yes. He pulled a gun out of his shorts and set it   
down in front of the   
official. Then he yanked a revolver out of his tank top and pulled a   
self-destruct   
mechanism out of his shoe.  
The customs official sweat dropped.  
* * * *  
Quatre smiled as the bus bypassed customs entirely. He loved his maganacs.  
* * * *  
Chapter 3  
Wufei gasped. He was now sitting shotgun after having switched   
seats with Duo.   
"Kisama! Its 100 kilometers per hours, not miles!!" Wufei wailed   
grabbing the holy hell handle.  
* * * *  
Chapter 4  
"Where were we supposed to meet up with Heero and the others again?" Duo   
asked. Wufei was still trying to recover from driving with Duo.   
The two boys were standing by the ticket booth at the base of a large tower.   
"What's our mission?" Duo asked.  
Wufei shrugged wishing he could ignore Duo with the same skill   
as the perfect soldier. "Heero has all the information."  
"Oh," Duo pouted for a minute then got bored and began singing.   
"Oh I'm a Lumberjack and I'm okay..."(2)  
* * * *  
Trowa smiled as he walked over the city of Toronto. When he reached his   
destination Trowa coolly jumped down from the power line.  
He walked over to where Duo and Wufei were. Trowa noticed Wufei was acting a bit odd. At that moment he was bashing his head on a   
brick wall sobbing and mumbling about injustice.  
Duo was playing tag with several five year olds. Trowa sat down on   
a bench and pulled out a bottle of hair gel.He needed to fix up his   
slightly drooping uni-bang.  
* * * *  
Quatre climbed down the steps of the bus and waved to the maganacs.   
They were going to use the bus for the next few hours to see the city.  
The bus containing the forty men drove off and Quatre went to find   
his fellow pilots.   
He sat down on the bench next to Trowa.  
"Is Heero here yet?"  
Trowa shook his head, in the process mussing his uni-bang back up.  
* * * *  
Heero let go of the car and dropped onto the black top. He'd had a   
hard time getting through customs for some reason and then the car   
he'd chosen to ride under barely worked and then there were those speed   
bumps...  
Heero walked over towards the others.  
"He made it!" Duo exclaimed, forgetting the game and running off to   
the pilot of zero, who was standing by Quatre and Trowa.  
Wufei breathed a sigh of relief and went to join the others.  
"What's our mission? Hmmm Heero?" Duo asked.  
"Purely reconnaissance. We pose as tourists and collect information   
on that." Heero   
explained pointing to the gigantic tower.  
"Sweet!!" Duo exclaimed.  
"What's it called?" Quatre asked.  
"CN Tower."  
"Cien? What a nice name." Quatre mused.(3)  
The five boys bought their tickets and walked in.  
Chapter 5  
Duo grinned maniacally and went running through the gift shop.  
Heero icily grabbed the Deathscythe pilot's arm and dragged him   
out of the gift shop.  
Duo sulked for a minute but then realized he was in a giant arcade.  
Heero dragged the braided boy over to several chairs by a closed   
door.   
"We're seeing a movie in five minutes," Heero said. "So don't move."  
"A movie? But I want to play that game." Duo whined but reluctantly sat down.  
* * * *  
Two minutes after   
"Heero, I'm bored."  
Heero smirked. "How do you keep a braided baka in suspense?"  
Duo was silent for one tenth of a second while he considered that. "I give up,   
how?"  
Heero was staring a something.  
"Heero, Heero? You can't tell someone joke and then not finish it." Duo   
moaned.  
"Everyone for Comet Impact come right this way," Said an employee.  
The Gundam boys walked through the doors into a room with a few   
folding chairs. Duo fidgeted impatiently. A minute later they were   
brought into a different room   
with uncomfortable metal benches. They all sat down and a minute later   
the movie began   
playing. It was the preface to the real movie. Heero grunted as the movie said, "You must stop the comet from hitting the earth.   
"Mission accepted."  
Duo heard that and sweatdropped.  
* * * *  
When the preface movie ended, the audience, including the wild wing boys went   
into the simulator. They all sat down in a row: first Quatre, then Trowa, then Heero,   
Duo, and last Wufei.  
"Why'd I get stuck sitting next to Maxwell?" Complained Wufei.  
No one answered him. The doors closed and the movie began.  
The simulator rocked and shook.  
Heero gritted his teeth and pulled out his gun. His mission was to keep the comet   
from hitting the earth. Heero shot repeatedly at the screen.  
The entire simulator was plunged into darkness.  
"Its so life-like," someone murmured.   
Heero calmly put his gun away. "Mission Complete."  
* * * *  
"That simulator was boring," Duo said as the boys got onto the elevator.  
"This is lame," Duo whined as the elevator rose swiftly.  
"Silence Maxwell," Wufei commanded.  
"I can see my minions from here!" Quatre exclaimed pointing to a bus. On the   
side of it, it said Don't be a wiener, ride Winner.(4)   
* * * *  
When they reached the top, the boys walked around admiring the view, except for   
Duo who thought it was lame.  
Then Heero saw the glass floor. His eyes went big and he laughed in the strange   
way he does when things blow up.  
"Mission Accepted."  
Heero put a few destruct mechanisms on the glass and pressed his little red button. The   
explosion was deafening. And when the smoke cleared there was a gaping hole through   
the glass floor.  
Heero walked to the edge of it and dove. His hands at his side, his head leading   
and his eyes closed. The four other Gundam Pilots stared down at the descending figure   
of their leader.  
Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, Relena appeared behind them. She gasped.  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO  
OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.   
Heero heard her scream and reluctantly activated the small parachute he'd been   
wearing.  
He landed softly in the middle of traffic. All around cars squealed and braked.   
Heero looked dispassionately at the havoc he'd wreaked and walked to the side   
walk.  
* * * *  
Back in the tower   
"We should get down there now!" Quatre exclaimed running towards the elevator.  
"While theoretically correct, based on the crowd density and height of the tower,   
a more practically sound method might be the stairs.(5)" Trowa said.  
The group rushed towards the stairs and began descending the floors. At the 60th   
floor even Trowa had to admit that the stairs might had been a better way to go, and   
everyone was getting tired. Everyone but Duo, who was already down in the gift shop   
buying chocolate and liquor.   
Finally the rest of them got down to the bottom. Duo was busy trying to convince   
the cashier that he was 19. She was sure he couldn't be more than eleven.  
Relena ran out of the tower and into traffic, because she's Relena, no one ran her   
over. On the other side of the street was Heero.  
"Heero," Relena said. "That was a self-destruct mechanism, wasn't it? Wasn't it   
Heero? Heero, Heero, answer me!"  
"Omae wo korosu," Heero muttered. The others came out. Wufei was dragging   
Duo out in Heero's absence.  
"Can we go home no? I'm bored." Duo asked.  
Heero grunted.  
The magunaques pulled up then. And Quatre headed over.  
"Whoa!" Duo exclaimed. "You came here on that?! Sorry Wu, but I'm gonna let   
Quatre take me home."  
"Darn," Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
THE END  
  
1. Its a really stupid, not to mention dirty joke, If I put the punch line in I'd have to   
raising the warning on this fic so I'm leaving it out.  
2. Monty Python, need I say more?  
3. It's a dumb joke between me and I friend of mine, its not worth telling but it has to do   
with the number theme in Gundam  
4. Meant in every and all sense of the words...  
5. I don't think there are any stairs at the CN tower that are opened to the public but for   
the sake of this fic there are okay?  



End file.
